In general, strollers are wheeled devices used to transport a passenger, typically a child. Some strollers may be configured to fold or collapse when not in use in order to occupy less space. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional folding strollers and associated hardware. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.